


The rise of the six elves

by JustantotherGabrielle



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Earthblood Elves (The Dragon Prince), Gen, Moonshadow Elves (The Dragon Prince), Skywing Elves (The Dragon Prince), Startouch Elves (The Dragon Prince), Sunfire Elves (The Dragon Prince), Technically an original work but set in the world of TDP, Tidebound Elves (The Dragon Prince)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustantotherGabrielle/pseuds/JustantotherGabrielle
Summary: It was the most normal day as a normal day could be. Really, it couldn't be more normal. And then it wasn't. You might ask, why? How can a normal day become unnormal? Well, the answer is easy. One particular very clever and incredibly bored old magician decided to mess with things a little bit and try this… experiment. No, that sounds too scientific. Let's say he decided he'll try to make the society better. Yeah, that sounds better. And also… it's not he. The magician is me.You know, when most of your mates ignore you and tell you you're crazy and you settle in a half-destroyed temple at the end of the world, you become bored. And so I picked six most normal and diverse elves, with different, yet similar, personalities, jobs, and hobbies and gave them a great quest. And they succeed! And thanks to that, my theory has proven as right.But let's go back to how it all started at first. Back to the most normal day in the history of all normal days. Back to when our six heroes thought, they had all under control...
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, this is a new story I wrote featuring mine and my friends' OC. We have no idea where it's going so it'll be a mess I guess but yeah... Enjoy!

When Zara entered the room, the first thing to catch her eye was the big cauldron standing right in the middle. It was black like night and under it was flaring fire. 

“Oh, you're finally here,” Mrs. Astra greeted her. She was a middle-aged Sunfire elf, with short hair bright as sun and orange eyes that looked like they could see right through you. Today she was wearing a long-sleeved yellow cape, which was so long, she was hauling it approximately two feet behind her, and under it, she had bright orange top and black leggings. So practically her usual outfit. “How did you sleep? Any interesting dreams?”

“No, no dreams tonight. The phase with wild dreams every night is finally over, I think,” Zara responded and walked to the window so she could lean on the windowsill and also to look outside. “So… what are we gonna do with that bigass thing?” she nodded towards the cauldron in the middle of the room.

“Watch that language, young lady,” her teacher warned her. “Well, and since you need to know, I'm gonna teach you how to make potions with this 'thing'.”

“Potions? Why would I need knowing potions?”

“Because potions can save your life! And don't look at me like that, I know, that you want to know mostly battle spells but knowing how to heal is also important. Why would you even need battle spells anyways? The army with that awful magician and his archmage Startouch elf friend had left a month ago and since then, there's peace in Xadia. We're even negotiating peace with humans!” She threw her hands into the air desperately.

“It's just… I have this weird feeling, you know?” Zara exhaled deeply while she pushed off the window and slowly walked towards the cauldron. “So… where do we start?”

“At first, put on this.” The older elf handed her an orange apron. Zara did as she said. “Now, dive deeper into yourself and feel the connection with the sun arcanum. That'll make the flavored water you're gonna cook magical.”

Zara closed her eyes and her brows scrunched in concentration. After some long seconds, her expression cleared and she inhaled deeply.

“Okay…,” she spoke up and opened her eyes. There were now shining golden flecks visible in the iris. She successfully connected deeply with the Sunfire elves' source of magic and she was able to use it.

“Now, the first potion we're gonna use is the one, that heals light injuries. It's also the easiest one. Here, have this.” Mrs. Astra gave her a few leaves of ribwort plantain. “Throw it in.” She nodded towards the cauldron.

Zara took the leaves and threw it into the cauldron as instructed.  
“Good. Go find a few blooms of chamomile and some of that crushed iron,” came the next instruction.

“Iron? Why would you put lead in the healing potion?” Zara looked bewildered.

“It helps if you lost some blood. Of course, we're not gonna put there more than two grams.”

Zara didn't have anything to say on that so she shrugged and she approached a big potion shelf whole wall. She looked for iron but since the containers in there have never had name tags she just grabbed the thing that looked most like iron. Fortunately, the chamomile was easy to find and so she grabbed it and headed back to the cauldron.

“So, the chamomile goes first…,” the teacher began and Zara started to pour it into the water, “and now the i-” 

She couldn't finish because Zara had already thrown some of the substance she thought was iron into the water and yeah, you guessed it, it wasn't iron. Because at the moment the substance touched the water the cauldron exploded. The water splashed both of the elves and the teared up cauldron flew in all the directions.

When they both collected themselves, Mrs. Astra spoke up: “Well… it wasn't iron, was it?”

“You're gonna have to name those containers,” Zara answered.

“Yeah… I guess so. But not before we clean this up and before I'll refresh myself with some alcohol. Because this… this was really a masterpiece.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Well, isn't that my favorite bard!” called the short Earthblood innkeeper with dark messy hair and long beard when he noticed Esillon has entered the quiet pub. “How are ya, Es?”

“Hey, Pagar, nice to see you again,” she greeted and went to sit on the barstool. “I'm doin' fine actually. Y'know, saw some interesting battles, been to some interesting places… I've got a lot of material for my songs so that's good. How about you?”

“Still the same. People are paying but also fighting, they share their stories but are also moody. Except lately I had some humans here and nobody looked bothered by it. Do you know what happened?” he talked while cleaning some of the glasses and pouring a beer for the bard.

“You haven't heard? The dragon prince has returned and so the dragon queen is trying to negotiate peace with humans so she invited them to Xadia. Also, there has been an army of humans lead by some human dark magician and good old Aaravos that wanted to kill the queen and the prince but some other humans and some Sunfire elves defeated them, so we're thankful for the human help and now we're negotiating peace,” she explained.

“Oh… well, those are some interesting news. Why haven't I heard about any of this?” Pagar scratched his chin and passed the beer to the other elf.

“That might be caused by the fact that you live in the farthest corner of Xadia in the mountains and this had happened like a month ago, dear friend,” she lectured the Earthblood elf and took a generous sip of the beer. “At least your beer is still the same. Bitter like your feelings towards the guests who don't pay.”

Pagar laughed at that. “Yeah, you're right.”

“Esillon! Girl, I haven't seen you in months! Where have you rambled?” Tall, a bit overweight Earthblood elf with a wide smile tried to go through the door but got stuck by her horns which were so large she had to crouch to enter.

“Hi, Melara! Good to see you,” Esillon smiled and went to hug her friend. The two women hugged and went back to the bar where Pagar just placed another beer for the new guest.

“Hey, Shorty. Thanks,” she nodded towards the innkeeper and took the beer. But then she put it down like she just realized something. Both elves gave her weird looks. Melara has always been the one to drank most of Pagar's beer and she never once refused a pitcher.

“Why are you looking at me like that? Oh, yeah, I don't drink right now, me and Lin are expecting a third member of our family,” she explained.

“That's wonderful!” Esillon exclaimed happily. 

“Wow, congrats,” the smaller elf smiled and went back to cleaning the mugs and glasses.  
“Any other news?” asked Esillon curiously.

“Not much, actually. Lin settled in the job, we finished the house and now everything's about the baby mostly. I'm more curious about you. We haven't seen each other for a long time, I'm sure you have some interesting news,” she leaned closer to the Startouch elf with expecting look.

“Well… but brace yourself, it's gonna be long,” she warned.

“We have all day. Now c'mon, spill the tea,” the Earthblood elf assured her and the bard started recounting about all the adventures she experienced through the last few months.


End file.
